


The sex scene

by rowhibbler



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:09:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6352906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowhibbler/pseuds/rowhibbler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt was bounding around his living room like a school boy. He had been cast in a major new blockbuster film, opposite Alex Kingston, and as if that weren't exciting enough, he had just received the final script and they had added a sex scene!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The sex scene

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, this just evolved. It's more or less PWP, I might expand on bits at some point if you enjoy. Let me know!

Matt was bounding around his living room like a school boy. He had been cast in a major new blockbuster film, opposite Alex Kingston, and as if that weren't exciting enough, he had just received the final script and they had added a sex scene! Alex would never be interested in him like he was in her, but he could spend an afternoon pretending, an afternoon laying in bed with the love of his life, naked (well, half naked) and kissing. As soon as his initial elation faded, he found himself worrying. What if she was disappointed in his performance? What if she saw him half naked and still thought of him as a child? What if she felt really awkward? What if.... He enjoyed it a bit too much? What if she could tell? All of these what ifs crossed his mind constantly for the next few days. The scene in question was one of the first to be filmed, so he didn't have too long to wait.  
The day before they were due to film their love scene, Matt was called into the directors office to discuss the scene in question.  
"Thank you for coming at such short notice" Peter started. "I just wanted to discuss your views on tomorrow's filming. I know that you and Alex have fantastic chemistry already, but I need you two to be completely in love for this. This is a film about love conquering all, a modern Romeo and Juliet if you will, and that needs to come across in this scene." Matt nodded along in understanding, love Alex Kingston, he could do that. The director continued "This scene is when your characters know that they can be together, this is when they win. I need this scene to be genuine. I need that love to come through, for the audience to feel as though they are part of this. I need this to be gentle, loving, tender. I need you to make love to Alex."  
"That's fine, I've kissed her before, I can do this scene Peter, I'll have a chat with Alex and make it a loving scene." Matt responded.  
"I need you to make love to her Matt. Do you understand?"  
"Yes. We will make it a love scene, not just some quick shag."  
"No, I don't think you understand Matt, I need you to actually make love to her. I need you, Matt Smith to actually have sex with Alex Kingston. Do you understand now?"  
Matt was speechless. He had heard of directors that insisted their actors actually have sex to make it more believable, but he never imagined he would have to with Alex. It could ruin his friendship with her.  
"I've spoken with Alex already. She reacted in a very similar way to you actually, but she is up for it. I've decided that the best bet is for you two to be totally comfortable with each other. I've checked that neither of you have any plans this afternoon, so with that in mind, there's £200 in the envelope on the desk. Alex is waiting in the next room, I want you to take her out, anywhere you like. Wine and dine her, make her feel as if she could actually love you. Do whatever you like with her. Just do not sleep with her, this is the first time your characters sleep together, so I want it to be the first time you two do as well."  
"Ok, er.... I understand." Matt eventually stuttered, picking the envelope up and leaving the room. Alex was in the next room as he had been told, curled up in an armchair chewing on the sleeve on her cardigan, jumping up as she saw Matt, then awkwardly looking at the ground, not wanting to make eye contact.   
"So...." it was Matt who broke the silence first.  
"So..." Alex responded, it was going to be a very long day if it continued like this. Neither could look the other in the eye, or anywhere else for that matter.  
"Any ideas? First date and all that, where do you want to go?" Matt finally said, deciding that fake it until you make it was the best advice he could give himself at the moment. Alex giggled. Although this wasn't the most ideal situation to find themselves in, she knew Matt would look after her.  
"First date like you said. It's your decision!" she finally responded. "We're in London, we could do anything. The world is our oyster." he took her hand and lead her out to his car, opening the passenger door for her and closing it after she was in. With the door closed they both let out the breath they didn’t know they were holding. It would be ok.  
They ended up at a little Italian restaurant along the Thames and then went up the Shard at dusk, Matt pulling out his celebrity card to ensure they got in. They left a couple of hours later, having enjoyed the complimentary champagne, and Matt walked her to her hotel room.   
"Thank you Matt, I've had a lovely time." Alex told him, looking deep into his eyes as of they held the answers to the universe. "I can't remember the last time I laughed that much! God, I actually feel like this is a first date! You know, that awkward feeling you get, is he or isn't he going to kiss me!"  
With that, Matt raised his hand to her face, brushing her cheek with his thumb. Alex gasped, "oh god, he's actually going to kiss me." she thought. Her eyes flicked down quickly to Matt's mouth, then he licked his lips and leant in for a kiss. He deliberately didn't stick his tongue down her throat, and when she tried to deepen the kiss, he pulled back, still holding onto her tightly.   
"Tomorrow sweetie. Consider that whetting your appetite." with that he kissed her on the cheek and headed to his own hotel room. In their separate rooms, they both flopped on their beds, sighing heavily at what had happened that day. Tomorrow was going to be very good indeed, it's just a shame it would be watched by God knows how many people.  
The next day came quicker than either of them expected. Before they knew it they were both in make up, having it applied to their whole bodies rather than just their faces as usual. They were shown to the bed and given a rough brief on what was expected. They could take as long as they liked, all day if they wished, do whatever they liked, and be as loud or quiet as they wanted. Best of all is that they would be alone. 4 cameras would be in the room, filming all the action, but that was it. They would be left to their own devices.   
As soon as their eyes met across the bed, they knew the sexual chemistry that had ignited yesterday was still alight. After what felt like forever, the director and camera crews left and they were finally alone, with the cameras rolling. They knew the cameras would be filming until the crew came back, which could be in half an hour or in several hours time, it was up to them, the only directions they had been given were to make it as gentle and loving as possible and not to rush, as they only had one take.  
Matt and Alex stood at the foot of the bed, looking at each other lovingly, hoping the other would make the first move. As Matt moved to cup Alex's face, she flinched before stepping back.  
"Matt, I'm so sorry, I don't think I can do this. I love you too much to ruin our friendship." Alex mumbled, tears threatening to spill down her cheeks, as she made to leave the room. Matt instinctively grabbed her wrist, tugging her back towards him, before wrapping her in one of his infamous bear hugs.  
"Shush, it's ok, I'm not going to make you do anything you aren't comfortable with, and I promise I won't hold anything we may or may not do against you. We are acting remember, this isn't about us." he said, attempting to comfort her, rubbing soothing circles on her back.  
"But it is though. It is us. I love you Matt. Have done since we first met, I didn't exactly imagine our first time sleeping together to be caught on camera to be watched by millions of people." Matt stepped back, attempting to make sense of what Alex had just said.  
"You.... You just said... You love me?" a look of pure fear crossed Alex's face.  
"Yes?"  
"Oh Alex, my Alex. I love you too. So much, I never thought you would feel the same way. Yesterday was amazing, I want everyday to be like that. It felt like torture yesterday, taking you out and spending time with you like that, thinking it would never happen again. God, I love you too!" Alex looked at him, taking in everything he had said. In that moment, something happened between them, and they both leant in to kiss each other at the same time. Matt's hands held tight to the back of her head, Alex's arms resting over his shoulders. Every trace of doubt that had crossed Alex's mind was long gone, this was no longer about the characters, this was them. Matt and Alex. Finally. After 3 years of teasing each other, they were together at last. Matt moved his hands down to her hips, pulling her closer to him, as she reached to grab his hair, deepening the kiss, her tongue caressing the roof of his mouth as he licked behind her teeth. His hands moved around further, lower down to squeeze her arse. Their bodies couldn't have been closer together if they tried, her breasts pushed against his chest. She could feel his growing erection against her, as Matt slowly walked her back towards the bed, before they both fell on it in a heap. Once they had finished laughing at the tangle they found themselves in, Alex crawled up towards the pillows, beckoning for Matt to join her. He pounced on her, squashing her slightly under his weight, before moving onto his arms. He kissed her again, this kiss full of love, of hope for the future, their future together. Alex held tight to Matt as though he may disappear any moment. Rubbing her hands up and down his biceps before wrapping them around his back, reaching down to the hem of his shirt, pulling it up. They broke the kiss before pulling Matt’s shirt up over his head. Alex scratched lightly at his back, before grabbing handfuls of his backside, kneading it with her hands, enjoying how firm it was. Matt gently squeezed one of Alex’s breasts, causing her to throw her head back against the pillow, him taking the opportunity to kiss and suck down her neck. She started moaning at the feel of Matt’s hands on her chest and his mouth on her neck, knowing he would be leaving marks on her skin. Matt started working on the buttons of her blouse, fumbling slightly to begin with, then finding his rhythm. He wrapped an arm around Alex’s back, pulling her to sit up so he could remove the blouse, revealing the lacy bra beneath it. In one swift move, Matt had undone her bra and was sliding it down her arms, causing Alex to gasp at his coordination.  
“Should I be worried at how easy you found that darling?”She purred in his ear, “Most men struggle with bras.”  
“I’m not most men.”He replied with a smirk, before pushing her back down onto the bed, the pillows jumping around her. His hands busied themselves toying with her hardened nipples, rolling them between his thumb and forefinger, Alex’s head tossing in pleasure, before he started kissing her breasts as his hands caressed her toned stomach. He bit lightly on her nipple, Alex groaned at the feel of it, causing Matt to bite harder in response. Alex yelped in pain, before he kissed and soothed at the spot where he had hurt her. He looked up at her, expecting worry on her face, unsure of whether she would want to continue after that, but found a look of want, greed, he knew then that she enjoyed it. She wanted him to dominate her, and dominate he would. Tonight. Now wasn’t the time for that.   
Alex started getting impatient, her fingers starting to undo his trousers, all memories of the camera long gone. She pushed his trousers and boxers down to his knees, her hands resting on his chest at her achievement. His erection had sprung up from his boxers, now pushing into her stomach expectantly. He sat back and removed his trousers and boxers completely, throwing them on the floor, near where Alex’s shirt had been discarded. Matt made his way back to Alex, cupping her face and staring deeply into her eyes. He pressed a kiss to her lips, slowly deepening the kiss before leaning her back onto the bed. He knelt at her feet, undoing her trousers and pulling them and her knickers off, joining the rest of the clothes on the floor. Matt rested his hands on her knees, gently pushing them apart, exposing her sex to him.  
“So. Fucking. Gorgeous.” He muttered, lowering his face to her core. Her scent hit him like a wave, the most intoxicating scent ever. He could see that she was dripping wet already, as he licked along her slit, before kissing her clit, sucking and licking at it. Alex’s hips started bucking under him, and Matt used one arm to weigh her down as he slipped one finger into her with the other. Alex was groaning uncontrollably, even louder when Matt pushed another finger into her, and started pumping them in and out of her. He could feel her getting close to her orgasm, her walls clamping down against his fingers. He licked and sucked at her clit again, whispering sweet nothings against it. He curled his fingers in her slightly, and she fell apart. She shouted his name, breathing heavily, moaning at the feel on him on her most sensitive area. As she came down from her high, Matt withdrew his fingers, coated in her wetness, and sucked seductively on one finger, giving her the other to suck clean. She grabbed his shoulders, flipping them so she straddled his waist. She leant down to kiss him hard, tasting her own wetness in his mouth still. She shuffled back, feeling his cock twitch as her bum brushed past it until she was between his legs. She wrapped her delicate fingers around his cock, moving her hand up and down his considerable length. Taking him in one go later will feel so good, she mused to herself. Alex kissed her tip of him, licking gently at his slit, before slowly taking him in her mouth, an inch at a time until she could feel him hit the back of her throat, fighting the urge to gag. Matt knotted his fingers in her hair, getting them lost amongst the mass of curls. She pulled her head back up, before descending on him once again and back up. Taking him out of her mouth, she licked up his length a couple of times before kissing his tip, then moving up to kiss his mouth. Their legs tangled together, hands rubbing every part of their bodies. Matt flipped them so Alex was underneath him. He looked into her eyes, as if asking for permission and with a slight nod of her head, she parted her legs and Matt lined himself up against her opening. He inched his way in, Alex gasping at the feel of him filling her so completely. Once he was immersed in her, her legs wrapped around his waist, neither moving for a moment, adjusting to the sensations they were experiencing. Alex was so tight against him, and had never felt as full as she did now. With a quick kiss, Matt gradually eased himself out, before moving his hips forward and back into her. He started a gentle, slow pace, with Alex’s hips thrusting forward to meet each of his. Matt kissed at her neck, sucked on her ear and teased her breasts whilst her hands fisted and twisted into the sheets, her feet pushing on his backside, pulling him in deeper. They both groaned and moaned as they tumbled quickly towards their orgasms. Alex grabbed his biceps, running her fingers along them before scratching his back hard, leaving red marks. Matt continued pumping into her gently, until she flipped them, his cock never leaving her. Alex settled on his waist, leaning forward on her forearms, kissing Matt hard, as though the world would end if they didn’t. She slowly raised her hips off of him, sinking back down onto him, rolling her hips forward and back, her clit brushing against his pubic bone. She sat up, leaning back, arms resting on his legs, her chest pushed out. Matt thrusted into her from below, his hands on her hips, then one rubbing furiously at her clit. Alex threw her head back in pleasure, moaning his name under her breath. They were both close. Matt pulled Alex down so he could see her face.  
“Come Alex, come with me.” He whispered into her ear. “I’m so close.”  
“Fuck, Matt… Matt…. Yes, there, right there Matt.” She shouted as she came, followed just a second later by Matt. He continued moving in her as they rode their highs. Alex collapsed on him as she came down from hers, out of breath and sweaty. She rested her head on his chest, him still inside her. Matt kissed her hair, whispering he loved her, until he felt tears fall on his bare skin, feeling her shoulders shake lightly. He moved so he could lay next to her, his thumb wiping the tears away from her face.  
“Hey, what’s all this? Why the tears?” He asked. She continued to cry, wiping away the tears furiously, shrugging her shoulders, embarrassed at her sudden display of vulnerability.  
“That, it was…. I can’t…..”  
“Alex, no. I know what you are going to say. You can’t leave me. I love you.” Matt knew Alex had been hurt in relationships before. He wouldn’t let her run now that he had her.  
“No, it was perfect. I have dreamt of that for so long. I thought when it finally happened, it wouldn’t live up to my fantasies, but it did. Surpassed them. I love you Matt. Nothing will ever top this.”  
“Oh Alex, I love you too.” He kissed her languidly, tongues brushing each others as they held hands.  
“Marry me.” Matt stated.  
“Yes.” came her instant reply.  
“Now.”  
“Ok.” With a last kiss, they both jumped out of the bed, rushing to get dressed again, Matt messing up his buttons in the hurry. They ran from the set hand in hand, Alex’s hair still messed up, both looking every inch that they had just had the best shag of their lives, which they had. They found Matt’s car quickly and after 10 minutes were at his flat. He threw some things into a suitcase and grabbed his passport. Jumping back into the car they drove to Alex’s hotel and grabbed her bags before checking her out. Within an hour of leaving the studio they were on their way to Heathrow airport. Parking haphazardly they ran into the airport to the check in desk hand in hand, asking for seats on the next available flight to Las Vegas, no matter what class. Someone must have been looking down on them as there were seats available in first class on the next flight, which was leaving in an hour.   
As they waited for the plane to take off, Alex turned to Matt, giggling.  
“Are we actually doing this?” She asked. Matt cut her off with a kiss, that kiss giving her all the answers she needed. She knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. Screw the media, and public, screw the film crew they had abandoned. As long as they were together, everything would be ok. They held hands the whole way. 14 hours later they were pulling up at a chapel in Vegas, marriage license in hand. They looked at each other as they entered the chapel smiling and laughing. They knew the next few days would be tough, telling their family and friends they had married after effectively dating for a day, but in that moment, nothing else mattered.   
They came out as a married couple the night the film premièred 8 months later. The director took full credit for getting the happy couple together as they walked down the red carpet arm in arm. Their sex scene was talk of the nation, everyone knew the story behind it, and loved it all the more for it. They cut down the couple of hours they were in the room down to 10 minutes on screen, but every detail remained, even Alex crying. The only bit they had to re-enact was the quickie wedding, as after the director had heard what they had done, he rewrote the script, the film was effectively a biopic of their relationship in the end. It was the biggest blockbuster of the year. Neither had ever been happier as they kissed for the cameras that night as Matt put his hand on Alex’s stomach. That would remain their secret for a little longer yet!


End file.
